Finally, other imidazoline derivatives have antihyperglycaemic and antidiabetic properties (EP 924 209, EP 1 145 717, EP 288 978, JP 04178381 and WO 02 38559) or to be capable of treating pathologies associated with imidazoline receptors (EP 846 688).